Death to the 5th Hokage
This story is based of the Character Jei Ookami Plot Part I- Tsunade Wanted? 5 years after Orochimaru failed in destroying the Hidden Leaf Village a masked figure entered the village. He approached a guard asking for the whereabouts of the 5th Hokage. Seeing the intruder could be a spy or an Akatsuki member he ran to sound the village's alarm. Knowing that he couldn't get the information from the village guard the mysterious man proceeded to kill him. Later several Jonin discoverd the dead guard was mutilated beyond identification. Puzzled by who could have done such a thing they put out a red alert and all ANBU members were ordered to search the village for the culprit. An hour later 4 ANBU members had captured the mysterious man and brought him to the 5th Hokage, Tsunade. Tsunade ordered the intruder to speak. Coldly laughing he stated that his name was Jei Ookami. She then asked him do you know the severity of your crime and stated that he would surely be executed. Again all Jei did was laugh, he told Tsunade that the guard was 1 of only many Leaf Village citizens that he hoped to slaughter. Jei proceeded to blame Tsunade's grandfather for the downfall of Kagegakure. He also blamed her for the murder of his brother Orochimaru which he was thankful for and had it not been for the Third Hokage Sarutobi this village would have been sent into oblivion. Tsunade mocked Jei and explained that while her granfather the First Hokage did indeed go to the Hidden Shadow Village he was not the reason for it's downfall. She also explained that she did fight Orochimaru but she was not the one who killed him. That blame fell on Sasuke Uchiha. Unfortunatley Jei did not take what Tsunade said as truth and proceeded to break his chain and then slaughter the ANBU members that took him prisoner. Impressed yet angered by how fast and easily he disposed of them Tsunade struck Jei with a powerful punch that hurled him across her office.Tsunade was supprised to see Jei unharmed. Jei said " I cannot die I am immortal! As long as Kagegakure is not avenged I shall live"! Tsunade rushed in to finish him but was suddenly struck by a blade. Ookami appeared behind her and divulged to Tsunade that his Kekki Genkai allowed him to stab her. He went on to explaing that his Kyouseiken (Chakra Alchemy) ability allows him to form his chakra outside his body and morph them into solid weapons. With all his attention focused on Tsunade he was suripsed to see Naruto running towards him. With a laugh Jei performed the Ninja Art- Human Marrionete Technique which stoped Naruto in place by letting Jei control his body by using the water inside of him. As Jei proceded to form more swords and stab Tsunade to death. When she was mortaly wounded she performed the Creation Rebirth which brought her back to full health in an instant at the cost of her lifespan being cut. Tsunade proceeded to punch Jei which launced him outside the window. He fell to the ground, but recovered quickly despite being struck by such a powerful blow. Kakashi and Guy rushed in to help Tsunade but Jei used his chakra to form a bow and arrow and struck Kakashi in the arm. However he missed guy, and as guy almost landed a solid kick Jei used his Kekki Genkai to form a sturdy shield and block the attack. He then performed the Raitasu which managed to strike a solid blow on not only Guy but also managed to hit Tsunade. On the verge of death the two could barely stand. Jei launched another Raitatsu but the attack was blocked by Kakashi's Lightning Blade. Having had his fun Jei Ookami said to Tsunade " I will return for you my dear uncle, you will pay for what you did to my father Zukia Tojiro". Jei Ookami then fled using the body flicker technique. Category: Fanon Story